Bunny of the moon Vs Wiccan of Saturn
by Usagi-Karen-chan
Summary: When strange dreams and "accidents" start happening to Serena, Darien, and the whole group. Can it be linked to one strange girl?


Hey yall my name is Usagi-Karen-Chan, actually my name from Japan is Acanuma Usagi. Now then this is my first story I would really like your reviews and your comments. They can even be negative ones I really don't care. You can ask me any questions like what is a Wiccan. Well just to tell ya a Wiccan is another name for a witch. Anyway on with the story. Oh yea and Darien doesn't know he is tuxedo mask.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill I do not own Sailor Moon, if I did I would be a freaking millionaire!! Anyway now that's out of the way let's get on with the story. If ya didn't read up there I'm going to tell you again Darien, doesn't know he is tuxedo mask.  
  
Serena was finally having a peaceful night sleep, when Serena found out she was protector of the moon she really started getting it together. She had a new boyfriend named Darien, she was keeping up on her schoolwork, and she wasn't so late to school. As she slept she dreamt of Darien and her sitting under a beautiful night sky with so many stars that it looked like the Gods themselves were smiling down upon them. As she and Darien were lying on a blanket looking up towards the sky, Darien leaned over to kiss her. As Serena held her breath waiting for his kiss, it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see a side of a girl with brown eyes, long brown hair, and a long black dress on. As she turned feeling Bunny's presents, Bunny felt a third-degree breeze slam into her. Serena awoke with a jolt.  
  
"WHAT THE..!!" Serena screamed. "Just a dream.it was just a dream." Serena panted. She wiped off the beads of sweat that were on her forehead, she pushed back the covers of her moon and bunny pattern blankets, and walked over to her mirror.  
  
"I could swear that it felt as if that girl was real and that." she started to trail off. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she put her hand to her face and tried to scream, but nothing came out but a whisper. Her face was severely burned; it looked as if she had an encounter with a flame- thrower. Serena fainted and crashed onto her bedroom floor.  
  
~Meanwhile at Darien's apartment~  
  
"Now is my chance" Darien thought, he leaned in for a kiss. But he never felt her lips on his, he quickly opened his eyes. The whole scenery had changed, he looked around and saw 2 throne, a red floor, black walls, and 2 fire poles. As he slowly started approaching the throne the fire poles shot flames sky high. Darien yelped and jumped back.  
  
" Where am I?" he asked himself out loud.  
  
"You're here with me, I have been watching you Darien and I know your true secret." Said girls with the same brown eyes, and brown hair, he saw at the park yesterday.  
  
"What do you mean you KNOW my secret? I don't even know my own secret so why don't you tell me?" he said a little angrily, because this girl pulled him away from his bunny.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry you don't know do you.." she said with a big smile with a hint of pity. "Oh well your tuxedo mask, you know your alter ego."  
  
"I don't have an alter ego." He said a little surprised by this girl's news  
  
"Oh, but you do you just don't know about it yet.all in good time though you will find out everything.but all in good time." With that a red and black smoke surrounded her and she was gone.  
  
Darien jumped out of his bed. "What in the hell was that about?!" he said out loud. He couldn't think a lot about what he just dreamt because next thing he knew he was out of his apartment and running down the street in the direction of Serena's house.  
  
"SERENA!!" Serena's mom yelled from the kitchen. "IT'S TIME TO GET UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!" she yelled once more. "Boy she was always on time these past 3 weeks I wonder what's wrong, maybe she just overslept." She said to herself. "I might as well go up and wake her up." As she started walking up the stairs to her room she felt the room grow hot. "Hmm I wonder if the air conditioner is acting up again." As she got closer to Serena's room she began to feel searing heat, like opening the oven at 674 degrees. "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE SERENA?! SERENA!" She started screaming. She tried to open the door but the heat from the room had made the doorknob feel like touching fire. Serena's mom started slamming into the door to try to open it up.  
  
Hey yall what do you think of the first chapter? Lol good bad am I evil for stopping there? Are you left thinking, "What happens to her?" and "Who is that girl that did that to Serena" Well your gonna have to wait till I hear some reviews. 


End file.
